


“I Get It.”

by WolfaMoon



Category: Arrival (2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Arrival Alternate Scenes, Happy Ending.





	

“I Get It.”  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Arrival Alternate Scenes, Happy Ending.  
Disclaimer: Don’t Own

The aliens pushed them away. The bomb goes off. Louise woke up to see Ian next to her. He seems to still be out. Her mind flashes to a memory of him asleep and Hannah sneaking up behind him. Then he jumps as she tackles him.   
“Star stuff,” he pulls her in and tickles.   
“You feeling okay?” He smiles at her tiredly.  
“Just a lot of work. Sorry.” Yet she looks at him and knows something is wrong. Reaching out to him she is brought back to reality before her. Her hand rests on Ian’s head. It's as soft as she remembers. But this is the first time.  
He groans looking up at her.  
“Hey,” he huffs. She smiles at him. It’s like a dream. Then her mind moves to a day he is sick in bed. She is there to sit up and roll him on his side. Hannah standing at the door worrying for her father. Ian smiling through the harsh breathing.  
Then she is waking again and Ian is gone. War is almost upon them.  
One phone call.  
She is hugging him and then he is collapsing into her.   
“Ian?” They are in her house.  
“I get it. I get it and I can change it.”  
“Change what?”  
“I can save Hannah.” They both look out the window to their daughter playing. There is a puppy at her feet trailing around. Then she looks back at Ian. He looks sleep deprived and worn out. Then he is laughing. Handing her a paper with circles drawn on it.  
Reading it, it is a formula equation and ingredients. She hadn’t seen this before. He is there. Going to the doorway he stands there watching his daughter.  
“He looks at me differently.” Remembering Hannah’s words. It’s because he was looking at her like an equation. Something to figure out. And now he figured it out.   
Hannah runs to him and he grabs her holding her close.  
Hannah’s now wearing a wedding dress. Clinging tight to her dad as they dance the father daughter dance. Tears spring to her eyes.  
Louise backs up from him. He is looking at her then looking up to see the shell disappear. Then they are looking at one another.  
“I need to teach you.” He looks at her. Then she sees his eyes glaze. Realizing that is what she looks like when she flashes to the future.   
“Ok.”


End file.
